Snake Instincts: Belly Dancer
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver was not into having his friendly rival Hex the Cobra to give him another snake instincts but this time, its not gonna be Egyptian. Its gonna be Indian where he can learn to dance like a belly dancer. Minor Silvaze.


**Silver and Blaze belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Hex the Cobra belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hex came back home from her date with her boyfriend Espio and she had a lot of fun. Once she arrived in her home, she waited for Silver to be here for another challenge that she likes to do with him. Something entertaining and humorous.

"I know you're there, future boy" Hex chuckled and saw her friendly rival coming out of his hiding spot.

"Grrr….you are so dangerous, snake girl" Silver grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Calm down, Silver. It's not my fault that I can sense your cologne in the air" Hex said.

"Whatever. And I'm still your favorite rival, huh?" Silver asked.

"Yup" Hex chuckled.

"Hmph. And no, I'm not gonna have your Egyptian cobra give me snake instincts again" Silver being serious with her.

"Oh, it's not gonna be Cleo this time. I have a new cobra friend from India" Hex said, going up to her basket that has a cobra in it.

"Say what?" Silver raised a brow.

"Say hello to Mallika the Indian cobra" Hex opens the top and the cobra stands straight up from the basket.

"Mallika? Like the Indian movie actress Mallika Sherawat?" Silver asked.

"Yup, beautiful isn't she?" Hex asked. Mallika leaned to Silver and spread her hood out, showing her patterns on her back.

"Wow, she's a beauty" Silver smiled, "And you want her to bite me to give me snake instincts, huh?"  
"Yup. And don't worry, its different than Cleo's bite" Hex said, "Trust me, future boy"

"All right, let's do this" Silver sat down, ready to be bitten. Mallika slithers around him and goes up to his shoulders, biting him softly, he winced a bit as he felt the venom coursing through him.

"But not too much venom, please" Silver groans a bit.

Then Mallika lets go of Silver and he got a bit woozy, his eyes changed colors from yellow to golden orange color, changing his black pupils to a snake slit eyes. His upper canines grew longer to a snake's sharp fangs.

"Oh, great. Now I have venom in my teeth again?" Silver asked.

"Yes, but you won't go feral" Hex said. Once Silver's instincts were fully in, he takes the mirror to look at himself.

"Wow. But I won't turn into a giant cobra or something?" Silver asked again.

"Nope. That could never happen. You mean like in Indian folklore of a snake taking the form of a human called the Nagin?" Hex said.

"Yup, they are merciless monsters" Silver said, petting Mallika.

"I see, but you got to learn about Indian traditions, like the gods" Hex adds.

"Like Ganesha and Shiva?" Silver guessed.

"Yup. And the snake charmer" Hex said.

"Hmph, you think the hypnotizing flute can make me dance like a belly dancer girl? Impossible" Silver crossed his arms, flicking his forked tongue.

"Relax Silver, don't be ashamed. Even some men can do that dance, let's try" Hex smirks and put earplugs in her earholes, so she won't dance by the flute, "Ready?"

"Yes I am, way to go" Silver said sarcastically. Hex plays the punji flute.

Silver's snake instincts made him dance like a belly dancer girl which was very weird.

"What the?!" Silver couldn't control his body, "Don't even laugh, snake girl!"

"I won't" she giggled and played it again.

Silver growled lowly and twirls while dancing like a belly dancer girl.

 **xxx**

After a while dancing, he fell on his butt, panting from dancing so long.

"Ok, I wonder what Blaze would say about this" Silver said.

"No idea, but do you feel warm?" Hex asked.

"Yes" Silver rolled his slit eyes, "And that was not funny, snake woman"

"It is" Hex said as she stops. Silver panted out after dancing so much.

"So now what?" Silver asked for what's next.

 **xxx**

Soon, Silver was now wearing a female Indian belly dancer clothing. It sure made him look more feminine in this clothing but he wasn't very happy with this.

"Ah, come on, Hex! I'm not a girl" Silver groans in anger.

"Relax Silver, you did the same with the gypsy outfit" Hex chuckled.

"Whatever, when I'm done you'll wear it" Silver muttered.

"I'm already wearing my belly dancer outfit" Hex rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind" Silver grumbled, "I just don't want Blaze to see me like this" he gulped nervously.

"I'm sure she won't make fun of you" Hex said.

"Oh, okay. But I want to see her dancing in it later" Silver smiled.

"Then ask her" Hex smirked. She blew the flute and Silver began dancing again like a belly dancer, swinging his hips and hands in the air.

"Man, I can't control my body! What is this?!" Silver growled lowly.

"Indian belly dancing. A tradition in India. Men rarely dance it remember" Hex said.

"I've only seen women do that" Silver said, unable to control his body.

Hex kept playing the punji for 6 minutes until Silver got tired again from dancing so much, he fell to the floor but Hex helped him up.

"Let's see what Blaze thinks when she sees you in this outfit, future boy" Hex smirked.

"She'll probably laugh at me" Silver crossed his arms.

"I'm sure she won't" Hex rolled her eyes.

Hex called Blaze to come over to her house. While Silver waits for his girlfriend to be here he did like the outfit he's wearing but he doesn't want to show it in public like that.

He taps his foot as he waits for Blaze, "Well, she may be here any minute" Silver said.

Just then a knock was on the door, Hex walked up to answer and Blaze stood there.

"Hi Hex, where's Silver?" Blaze asked.

"He's at the couch" Hex points over her shoulder, showing Silver in the Indian belly-dancer outfit. And that he's in his snake instincts.

Blaze tried to hold back her laughter at seeing Silver dressed like that.

"Silver, is that really you?" Blaze giggled.

"Yes, I'm stuck in this freaking snake instincts. Thanks to that flute and the stupid Indian cobra" Silver grumbled.

"You look awesome in that outfit" Blaze said.

"Yes, but I'm no girl. Hex, can I please take this off? Silver pleaded.

"Just after you show Blaze your dancing" Hex said.

"Ah, hell no" Silver said angrily, grabbing the flute and breaks it in two.

"I knew you were gonna do that" Hex chuckled and casts her jinx to repair the flute.

"Fine, play it" Silver sighs in defeat. Hex plays the punji flute and Silver began dancing again. Blaze was watching him dance and was amazed how good he was at it.

"Hey, it's not so bad, Silver" Blaze smiled.

"Huh, thanks" Silver rolled his eyes. He then swings around and takes a tambourine to play with. His frown turned to a smile.

"Wow, you're getting good at this, Silver" Blaze said.

"Uhh… thanks" Silver said with a blush. Blaze got up and joined the dance, trying out as well.

Hex stops playing the flute and turns on her favorite Indian music, **'Lagi lagi milan dhan lagi'** from the movie Hisss 2010. She quickly put her earmuffs so that she won't go in a trance. But it did made Silver's body continue to dance like a belly dancer.

Blaze did her best to dance like a belly dancer and Silver watches how she moves. He then pictures her in a belly dancer costume.

"Heh heh… You're getting good at this" Silver smiled.

"Thanks, you got pretty eyes" Blaze said, noticing Silver's golden slit-eyes of a snake. Through his vision he sees shimmering around Blaze.

"That's nice of you to say, but the snake venom will soon wear out" Silver said. They kept dancing until the music ended.

Silver accidently flicks his forked tongue out and quickly slaps his mouth to keep his tongue in.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"It's my tongue" Silver talked muffled.

"I think he wants his instincts away" Hex said, holding Mallika close to Silver.

Silver nods, still holding his hand over his mouth, "Please, before I go crazy"

Hex then let Mallika drain out the venom from Silver's blood system, restoring him to normal. His eyes went back to yellow, his fangs turned back to normal. He then checks his tongue and it was normal as well.

"Finally, that's the last time I ever become a snake-hog" Silver said.

Hex snickered by his grumpy reaction, "Very well, was that fun Silver? Tell us the truth" she asked.

"Well, at some point when I danced with Blaze" Silver said, holding Blaze's hand.

"Aww…..that's cute" Hex said.

"Hehe, yeah. Well Hex, we got to go home now, Snow is waiting" Blaze said, about to walk out with Silver.

Silver glared at Mallika for his awkward transformation, "One day you're my arm-clock" he said in his thoughts.

"*HISSSSSSSSSS*" Mallika hissed angrily at him but didn't bite him this time. Silver yelped in fear but simmers down.

"Well, at least it was fun. I'll keep the outfit" Silver said to Hex before leaving. He put the belly dancer outfit in his bag.

"Sure it was, bye" Hex said as they left. She walks up to Mallika and puts her back in her basket.

 **xxx**

At Blaze's house, Blaze was trying out the belly dancer outfit.

"Well, how do I look, handsome?" Blaze asked.

Silver's jaw was wide open, stunned by Blaze's beauty in her belly dancer outfit. Unable to reply because he was too stunned.

She giggled at his stunned face and removes the veil.

"Aww Silver, you're too cute" Blaze awed.

"Uh heh thanks" Silver said as he blushes.

"Come here Silver" Blaze kissed him hard on the lips. His stunned Eyes closed as they kiss. They soon broke apart from the kiss.

"Blaze, I got to say you are sexy in that outfit" Silver said.

"Thanks Silver, you were sexy in it too" Blaze said.

"Gee thanks" Silver said.

Later Blaze then changes back to her normal outfit and went back to the living room to find Silver having Snow on his lap, watching Hisss in English language.

"Uhh…..what movie is this?" Blaze asked.

"Hisss. It's about a Nagin" Silver said.

"Oh, interesting" Blaze said, sitting next to him. She leaned in to him but not so close to Snow.


End file.
